universum_eodemfandomcom-20200214-history
Universum Eodem
Universum Eodem is a crossover universe created by Sombraptor. History The basics of Universum Eodem, originally referred to as "Convergence", were formulated in late 2015, as simple discussions between friends on how characters and factions from different pieces of media (primarily sci-fi) would interact. On May 1, 2018, Sombraptor posted a map of intergalactic space on his DeviantArt page, the first piece relating to Universum Eodem ever posted. On May 7th, 2019, the Wiki was created, simply to organize all the information in his head. Influences As a teenager, Sombraptor was heavily influenced by many people in the Garry's Mod/Source Filmmaker community on DeviantArt, and all the crossover pieces they had made. Of particular note were lonefirewarrior's "Vindication" and Archangel470's "Alliance". Years later, Amalgamation100's setting was of particular interest to him, and the two (alongside others) worked together on the similar Amalgamation universe, which has since been put on indefinite hiatus simply due to lack of free time, and attention put elsewhere. Setting (TO BE UPDATED) The setting revolves around the interactions between the denizens of several galaxies, and the conflicts and alliances that ensue. From an out-of-universe perspective, it's simply the mashing of Sombraptor's favorite series together, and trying to form a cohesive setting out of it - specifically, a shared universe. Many of the series featured have some major deviations in timeline or other facets, or may have only some basic aspects in the universe - think of how Jurassic Park: The Game is "semi-canon" to the JP universe. The Convergence Stories (TBA) Featured Series (TO BE UPDATED) Major Series Series that have a major place/impact on the setting. Halo The Halo universe is an integral part of the setting. The Human-Covenant War has just ended. Red vs Blue, a "sub-universe" is also featured here. Star Wars The Mass Effect The Super Smash Bros. All the series in Masahiro Sakurai's famous games are all here, and the story modes of Brawl and Ultimate are pivotal in Universum Eodem. Of the series featured, the ones of most importance here are Metroid, Pokémon, F-Zero, and Star Fox. Note that not all of the franchises within SSB are part of UE - many are simply connected via the World of Light, an inter-universal nexus of sorts. Minor Series Series that are part of the setting, but are primarily background lore. Alien VS Predator The AvP setting follows the original lore established in the films and comics, and may disregard Alien: Covenant and The Predator. The setting is very loosely integrated - the events of the first two Alien films and first Predator are entirely unchanged, but surrounding events and background lore may either be ignored or changed drastically to avoid contradictions, especially since the confirmation of Blade Runner and Alien sharing a setting. Transformers The eternal war of the Cybertronians is present in UE. The canon is a sort of mishmash between the Aligned and Generation One continuities, with some small facets of others present. In terms of the "Universal Stream" system, it'd be within the Uniend cluster - by the main naming system, it'd be Uniend 518.01 Iota. Titanfall The Titan Wars and following conflicts are the major events of the early 2200s. This utilizes the original fan-speculated timeline in the 23rd century, ignoring Apex Legends and its confirmation that the setting is in the 2700s. The conflict depletes humanity's last remaining Element Zero stores, almost entirely on warships. Marvel Comics The DC Comics The aspects of the DC universe are a form of fusion between the DC Animated Universe, the Arkhamverse, and bits and pieces taken from other media, such as the Nolan Batman trilogy, the Teen Titans show, and, of course, the comics themselves. In order to not conflict with the MCU (Infinity Saga) portrayal of events, only Superman and Batman are active heroes (on Earth) prior to the Decimation. DOOM The Jurassic Park The Metal Gear The Monsterverse The Monsterverse's events Toho/Godzilla While most Kaiju events revolve around the Monsterverse, other Kaiju not present there exist in UE, such as Anguirus and Gorosaurus. Neon Genesis Evangelion Only some of the basics are present, such as the existence of NERV and the Eva series. The events of the series go VERY differently, and are tied heavily with the Kaiju aspects of the 'verse. Godzilla averts the Impacts, resulting in a ''far ''less bleak and depressing setting - possibly the setting depicted at the end of the manga. BIONICLE The Assassin's Creed The Assassins' and Templars' eternal secret war is present. However, the Isu and other more esoteric concepts may or may not be present Overwatch The Starcraft (A possible inclusion that has yet to be implemented) Contributors (TBA)